pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic X: Crystallised/Episode 49-The Beginning of the End: Crystallised
This is episode 49 of Sonic X: Crystallised. Story First bit and intro plays. The robots and Chris’ bit, Eggmans, and the first bit of Chris’ family plays normally as well. Dad: Our schiscabobs are done so get ready gang! They’re gonna knock you out! Chuck: I just hope the medics will be able to revive us. Everyone laughs. Tanaka: Professor Thorndyke. Chuck: Hm? Tanaka: The President is on the telephone for you. Chuck: Thank you. (Walks inside) When inside… Chuck: What’s that? You’re giving the go ahead to Project: Homebound? I’ll need some time to prepare. Yes sir, thank you sir. (Hangs up) Sam and Chris’ bits play. Someone arrives at the house. P.A. (President’s Assistant): This is Dr. Kimbecly. She’s a physist, from the National Science Institute. Kimbecly: Nice to meet you all. Chris’ bit continues to play like normal. Dad: But how can time stop? It’s impossible! Chuck: I’m afraid it is possible. Kimbecly: Sometime in the distant past, our world and Sonics were one in the same. Then a mysterious event divided into two. Each world suddenly had its own timeline. They now inhabited parallel universes, unaware of the other’s existence. The two worlds are beginning to join again, and the two separate timelines will soon start to join together as well. Dad: But how can you prove this theory is real? Kimbecly: It’s not a theory. Even as we speak the two timelines are converging. Soon they’ll meld completely, and when they do, they’ll cancel each other out, and time will stand still. The result will be catastrophic and the re-joined planets will be frozen in time, while billions of years pass in the rest of the universe. P.A.: Once the timelines are fused, the effects will be irreversible. Mum: So, we’ll be stuck in time? Chuck: That’s right. When time stops, there’s no such thing as the future or the past. None of us will grow older but we won’t be able to change either. Dad: Oh my! Is there anything we can do? Kimbecly: I’ve made some calculations. If they’re correct, there is a slim chance we can prevent the timelines from coming together, but we have to act immediately, or it’ll be too late. P.A.: The President has just signed an executive order directing his staff to gather all the Chaos Emeralds together. Tails: You mean the President wants us to cause Chaos Control?! Crystal: Wow... Chuck: Our only hope to save both worlds is to send you and Sonic and the others back home. Crystal: I get it… Everyone gasps. A pot drops. Everyone notices Chris, in a strange state of emotion. Chris: They’re not gonna send Sonic back home. Crystal: (Thoughts) Chris… we have to… he’s not gonna get it. Mum: Chris! Dad: You’ve been listening? Chris: Yes I have. I heard it all. And I don’t care what the President says. It’s good that Sonics here. Crystal: (Thoughts) Chris… us being here is gonna bring ruin for us… Chris: Sonic… Sonic always helps people when they’re in trouble. He saved Station Square… when it was attacked by the Chaos monster. Don’t you remember? This whole planet would’ve been wrecked if Sonic hadn’t come to the rescue! Crystal: (Thoughts) Those events… happened because we were here. If we weren’t here, and Eggman, those events wouldn’t have happened. Chaos, Shadow, ML, all happened because we were here, ugh, Chris doesn’t get it… Chris: Sonic is staying here! If he goes away, you’ll be sorry! Crystal: (Thoughts) Eggman will probably go too. They have to be independent without us, especially Chris. Chuck: Sorry, Chris. We’re in danger. It’s not Sonics fault, but he and the others have got to go back. Our whole future depends on it. Chris: You’re wrong! Crystal: (Thoughts) No! Chris, you’re wrong! Mum: Are you sure? Chris: Dr. Eggman must be behind this! He’s fooling everybody to get rid of Sonic! Crystal: (Thoughts) Chris, that’s not true! Accept the fact already! You won’t forget us! Dad: Chris may be right! This could be one of Eggmans tricks! Chuck: We can’t wish this problem away, Chris. I know it’s hard to hear, but the time has come to say goodbye! Sonic must return to his world, there’s no other choice- Chris: You can’t send him away! Crystal: (Thoughts) Chris… please, understand! I won’t let you! (Runs out) Tails: I never saw him this upset. Crystal: If only he would understand. Chuck: I know exactly how he feels. I’m upset about this too. Crystal: Same here. Chuck: If time were to stop, I wouldn’t have to grow older anymore. I’d have forever, to do research and to make new discoveries, why just thin, of all the marvellous things you and I could build if we could tinker in our workshop for all eternity. It sounds wonderful, but it’s a trap. Tails: Huh? Chuck: In a world where time has stopped completely, the pursuit of scientific knowledge will ultimately be meaningless. Crystal: I wish I could spend more time here too, but, it just has to be. Chuck: We’d never be able to use our knowledge to make REAL progress. Every day would be the same. I think you’ll agree that a world where nothing ever changes would be a boring place to live. I’ll miss you, my friend. Crystal: Same with me. I’ll miss you all. Chris, Decoe and Bocoe’s bit plays. At home… Tanaka: Forgive me for allowing Chris to get away; I could not follow him in the dark. I no longer deserve to be under your employ. Dad: Now now, it’s not your fault. Lindsay and I should’ve been more understanding with him. Mum: If this were a film I’d ask for another take. Isn’t there anything we can do, Nelson? Dad: Yes, I’m going to call the President’s office. I’m sure if I explain the situation he’ll call on the National Guard to search the area. Chuck: I know exactly where Chris went. Dad: Hm? Then where is he, Dad? Shouldn’t we go after him right away? Chuck: I’m afraid Chris has gone to confront Dr. Eggman. Dad: Dr. Eggman?! Tails: Oh! Crystal: What?! Chuck: I think we should let him go. That boy’s looking for some answers. He really thinks Eggman’s behind all this. Maybe facing Eggman will help him accept the truth. Crystal: I sure hope it does. Chris and Eggman’s bit plays. Back at home… Dad: I just can’t stand waiting! I wish we could…do something! Mum: Are you sure allowing Chris to see Eggman was a good idea? Dad: I’ll hire a team of commandos to find him! Chuck: That’s absurd! Huh? Chris runs in. Parents: Chris! Chris: Hi guys. Tails: Hi Chris! Crystal: Hey! Chris: Sorry I ran away. Dad: We’re just happy you’re safe, son! Mum: Why, Chris, you’re freezing! Crystal: I didn’t cause it. Night air, ha ha ha. Ells: What he needs is a nice hot bowl of my chicken soup! Dad: Thanks Ella! Ella: I’ll go get cooking! (Runs off) Dad: Feel okay, son? Why don’t you sit down? Chris: Okay. Chuck: Let’s go, we still have a lot of work to do. Chuck and Tails walk off. Crystal: Good luck guys. Then Tails and Chuck, Chris and Sonics bits play normally to end the episode. END Category:Episodes Category:Sonic X: Crystallised